


Moments

by Cedes221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, data and geordi can't keep their hands to themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes221B/pseuds/Cedes221B
Summary: Being a member of the Enterprise crew took more work than anyone would expect. It was lengthy and sometimes allowed little time for free time. Geordi and Data start to feel the effects of spending less time together and random flits of passion around various parts of the ship start to become all they can afford. Sometimes though there are moments that are much sweeter.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the formatting of my stories never come out how I had them before I posted them. I hope this story is still lovely enough to read and enjoy despite the crappy indentations. :)

Life on the Enterprise was far from simple. It was a constant, life-devoting chore. Officers would wake up before most planets had even gone an hour into their rotation, proudly fashioning their Starfleet uniforms. They would bustle throughout the long halls of the ship like ants in a colony and serve the function they were assigned.  
You see, the Enterprise wasn't just a well-organized starship. It was a living, breathing organism. Each member provided a purpose, just like each organ in a body, and each purpose relied on the completion of the other. Without the crew's devotion to their job, the organs' function to the body, the Enterprise would fall, the organism would die.  
All of this was known to Data, who knew his function better than anyone else on the ship. He would devote his entire being into making sure the Enterprise ran smoothly, would perform his duty with precision that would astound even the most skilled shooters. Being an android had its perks when it came to this, for he did not require sleep or food or the enjoyment of recreations. He could save all his time for Starfleet.  
But then there was Geordi, who was gentle and humbly human. He did need all those things to thrive. He would drag Data down to Ten-Forward and have the android try all his favorite foods, even though Data was not affected by their tastes. Geordi would incorporate him into games of chess and brought him to the ship's weekly poker games. Soon these habits became routine to Data and he found himself saving some of his time for the engineer.  
Yet then again, the Enterprise was a demanding piece of machinery. Data would be sucked onto the Bridge with the task of navigating the unknownst sections of the universe and Geordi would be preoccupied with tending to the needs of the warpcore. Slowly the time they could spend together diminished until the only moments they could speak were in a turbolift.  
"Hello, Geordi," Data spoke, kindness laced through his words like silk ribbon.  
The said man entered the threshold of the cylinder, and when golden bars met yellow eyes, a bright grin split his lips.  
"Hi, Data."  
"Has your day proven to be pleasing?"  
Geordi's hands laced together by his waist, his thumbs steepling towards the ceiling.  
"Engineering," he commanded before looking at Data with stiff lips. "It's been alright. Hell of a busy one, for sure."  
"It has been quite commanding of me as well."  
A thick fog of silence loomed over them. Geordi's fingers tapped together like an intricate Morse code and Data ticked his head in curiosity. The turbolift was approaching its destination quickly, fingers increasing  
speed as it grew closer. Just when Data thought Geordi's skin would grow raw from the excessive tapping, the dark fingers abruptly stopped.  
"Halt" was the last thing the android heard before he was being pressed into the curvature of the wall, smooth lips pulsing against his own. They were persistent and desperate and Data replied with just as much vigor, a soft moan slipping from Geordi's throat. The engineer's hands smoothed up Data's chest and rumpled his uniform, Data's, in turn, delicately settling into the small of Geordi's back. It wasn't until Geordi's lungs craved for oxygen, that their mouths parted.  
"My shift ends early tonight." Geordi's words whispered against Data's lips, their foreheads touching. The sensation almost caused their mouths to gravitate back together.  
Data swallowed the silicon flim that had built up around his tounge. "I will see that mine does as well."  
Straightening his uniform, Geordi pulled away. "God, I'm sorry. This is hardly the place for this."  
"It is quite alright. As we are both romantically involved, it would seem only natural for you to want to engage in spontaneous acts of romance with me."  
The darker man huffed a laugh and commanded the turbolift to continue on. He wiped a drip of saliva from the crease of Data's mouth and smoothed down a few hairs that had gone astray. Data returned the favor, fixing the collar on Geordi's uniform.  
"So I'll see you tonight?"  
"I will be at your quarters by 2100 hours."  
Geordi bit his cheek. He pressed one last chaste kiss to artificial lips and trailed his fingertips across a pale jaw before the metal door swooshed open and he was swept away to Engineering. Data continued up to the Bridge to fulfil his obligations to the ship.  
Moments like those were rare jewels, precious and beautiful. The Enterprise was like a child and it demanded so much attention. Days, weeks, even a month could go by before Data and Geordi were granted unprofessional time that they could spend together. And again, Geordi was purely human, so when days were hectic and they barely even glimpsed each other, he'd grow impatient. He'd miss Data with every fiber of his being and the android would be lying if he said his neural pathways didn't miss Geordi as well. Whenever they were deserted alone, the engineer found it quite impossible to keep his hands off of the android and Data found that he could not complain.  
"Engine efficiency is up to 93%. Great work everbody!"  
Data watched as Geordi patted everyone on the back in congratulations and dismissed the ensigns for a much needed break. Engineering had been a riot that day. The Enterprise had encountered a mass force that had drug it deep into the galaxy and Geordi had needed all the help he could get in boosting the engines to provide them an escape.  
"I believe everyone has gone," Data spoke, and in less then a few seconds, Geordi had strode across the room and latched onto him.  
The force would have made anyone else stumble, but Data's android physique accepted Geordi's weight like a feather. Their mouths molded together and Geordi sighed in relief.  
"It's been so long."  
Data pushed Geordi back until his thighs rubbed against an engineering console, lifting him up onto it and placing himself between his legs. Data had learned quite quickly that Geordi enjoyed when he demonstrated his strength and was rewarded with a breathy moan.  
"I would not consider 3 days, 11 hours, 37 minutes, and 29 seconds to be a long time," Data replied between sweet kisses.  
Geordi rubbed his hands up the front of Data's uniform shirt. "By my standards, it's way too long."  
Turbolifts and empty engineering were not the only places they acted in spontaneity. A few kisses were shared in the close confinement of a Jeffries tube. Some were stolen in the aft cargo bay when repairs were supposed to be underway. They even sought each other out in a shuttlecraft. It was dangerous, Data had said, for they could get caught and who knows how the Captain would react to make out sessions while on duty. But Geordi had simply smiled, it as blinding as an exploding star, and replied that that was what made it so exciting. Data's head had cocked mechanically to the side.  
"Geordi..."  
The engineer kissed at Data's collarbone, his fingertips tracing patterns around the deactivation switch on the android's back. Data shivered.  
"Geordi, I do not believe that this is a cautious area to partake in these actions."  
Geordi concealed them beside a door inbetween the walls that stood out slightly more than the rest. They provided protection from the sides, but if someone were to walk by, they would surely be caught.  
"Do you react like that because you like it or...?" The engineer queried, circling around Data's switch once more.  
Data trembled at Geordi's touch. "It is not to say that I like it, but more so, it is the fact that you could easily switch me off yet I know that you will not."  
"So it's the opportunity I have to deactivate you?"  
"Precisely."  
Geordi kissed him flush on the mouth, tounges twisting softly together. Data fit his palms into the curve of Geordi's hips.  
"Call it what you'd like, but I'd say you enjoy it."  
Sometimes there were days where they never were left alone. Crewmates would rush around them, leaving certain areas and flooding back in, but one ensign would always straggle behind. So when Captain Picard called his commanding officers into the Observation Lounge for a briefing, Geordi and Data would sit side by side. They were close, but not too close. Maybe their hands would join under the table, or maybe they wouldn't. No one would ever know, even if Counselor Troi would direct a sly grin at them anyways.  
There were a few times, though, when their off times would align and they could freely spend their moments together. These were much different. They were slower, less rushed, and they meant so much more than hurried pecks in an abandoned part of the ship.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Geordi called out jokingly when he arrived at Data's quarters that night. It had been almost a month since their shifts had coalitioned and Geordi felt his pulse quicken, but when he only received the reply of Spot's soft mewling, he grew concerned. "Data?"  
Geordi searched through the android's perfectly arranged room. Data was not painting nor conducting an analysis nor tending to his pet cat which were usual activities he would normally indulge in. Geordi's arms tucked one under the other across his chest as he observed the quarters with curiousness and it wasn't until his eyes glanced over a folded piece of paper on the table that he moved from that position. He carefully uncreased the note with gentle fingers that only came with being an engineer and read the neatly scrawled words that lay inside.  
Geordi's lips quirked up as his visor scanned the message and he tucked the paper into his back pocket and exited his friend's quarters. He followed his internal map of the ship until large wooden doors with round translucent windows swooshed open in front of him. The engineer entered Ten-Forward with brisk steps, but found it to be relatively empty. That was strange, for this space was almost always full of laughter and chattering crewmates.  
"I had hoped you would discover my written communication."  
Geordi flinched in surprise at the familiar voice that wafted from behind him. "Jesus, Data, I think you need to start wearing a bell or else I'm gonna have a heart attack."  
Data tilted his head, his eyes crinkling in misunderstanding. "I do not see how a bell would pose as a potential lifesaver if you were to have a heart attack...," he paused as he slowly began to work out his confusion," Ah, I see. You were implying that my surreptitious entering into a room would eventually lead to the failure of your heart. Therefore, an ornament that provided noise would warn you of my approach and impede your imminent death."  
"Yeah, Data," the engineer chuckled. "That's about right."  
Geordi glanced around the room expectantly, his hands fisting behind his back, his body rocking back and forth from heel to toe.  
"So...is there a reason we're here?" He questioned.  
Data gestured his hands towards the opposite end of Ten-Forward. "This way, my darling."  
Geordi smirked in disbelief at the added nickname and followed the android to a double-seated table near one of the large observation windows. It was neatly set for two, candles glowing dimly and a vase of three red carnations placed in the center.  
"Please, have a seat," Data said as he pulled back a chair for Geordi to occupy, pushing it back in once the darker man sat down.  
"Data...what is all this?" Geordi questioned, his cheeks warming from the android's gentlemanly behavior.  
Adjacent to their table was a small stand supporting a bucket of ice that held a bottle of very expensive vintage champagne. Data poured them each a glass before taking his seat as well.  
"I thought that would have been clear." He rested his forearms on the table, his fingers lacing together. "It is a dinner date in which two members in a relationship partake in when-"  
"No, I get that. I meant to ask...why?"  
The android parted his lips before touching them back together. Geordi had never seen him hesitate his words before. "Sweetie, is this not an appropriate course of action? Is our relationship not in a suitable state for this?"  
Geordi blinked in surprise. "Data, that's not what I meant. It's just," a smile played on his lips, "you've never done anything like this before."  
"Should I discontinue? Perhaps the location is inadequate or the pet names have proven to be too much? Or maybe-"  
Geordi laid his hands on Data's arms, sliding his fingers down them until they wrapped around pale hands. "Calm down, you're doing fine. I was only trying to say it's different, but it's a good different." He gave his hands a firm squeeze. "In fact, it's really quite sweet."  
"I am glad. I was attempting at being romantic."  
"Oh Data, you're always romantic," Geordi chuckled and began rubbing his hands together. "Now what's for dinner?"  
Data uncovered the plates in the middle to reveal steaming dishes of delicious looking food. Geordi recognized some Earth dishes, even some from his home city in Africa. The android spooned a precise serving onto both of their plates.  
"This looks amazing," Geordi exclaimed. "You even picked my favorite dish from when I was small." He placed a bite into his mouth, chewing slowly and sighing in bliss. "And where did you get this champagne? It's not replicated."  
Data took a bite from his own plate, his reaction bland compared to Geordi's.  
"It is in courtesy of the Captain. He explained that he was saving it for special occasions and claimed this to be one."  
A smile lit the engineer's face and Data found it very intriguing. "I'll have to thank him later."  
The two continued to share their meal and recount the events they had encountered that day. Data made Geordi laugh without trying and he would answer it with a smile he practiced many times in the mirror. Geordi found it absolutely charming.  
When they had finished, they stood in front of one of the many large windows and watched the stars fade by. Geordi wrapped his arms around the android's slim frame and rested his cheek against his chest, Data slinking an arm around his waist.  
"This was a wonderful night, Data. Thank you."  
"You are welcome. I also found it to be quite pleasing to spend time with you."  
The engineer nuzzled his head deeper into Data's chest. "It's nice to slow down sometimes."  
"You do not enjoy our times in the other various areas of the ship?" Data questioned.  
"Wha-Of course, I do." Geordi tilted his head up at Data's until their nose were bumping together. "You know I do, but I like these moments, too."  
He shifted onto his tiptoes and pulled Data down into a kiss, his hands twisting into the android's soft hair. It was soft and sweet and much more delicate then their secret flits of passion in turbolifts and cargo bays.  
They parted and Data placed his lips on Geordi's forehead, bright dots of white smearing across the black pit of space in front of them. "These moments are very much agreeable, my love."


End file.
